


Las Vegas

by Hiddlesconda



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Cute, First Time, M/M, Translation, rating mature to prawdopodobnie zbyt wysoko, totalnie cute
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-24 19:38:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20019934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiddlesconda/pseuds/Hiddlesconda
Summary: Crowley i Azirafal umawiają się na obiad i rozmawiają o grzechu





	Las Vegas

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Las Vegas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/316614) by [xylodemon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xylodemon/pseuds/xylodemon). 



Azirafalowi nie podobał się wygląd tego miejsca. Wydawało się nie być odpowiednie dla kolekcjonera rzadkich książek, głównie dlatego, że ludzie tutaj nie wyglądali, jakby w wolnym czasie zajmowali się czytaniem. Z pewnością nie było to też miejsce dla anioła, nawet takiego, który spędził na Ziemi blisko sześć tysięcy lat i miał sporo kontaktu z ludźmi.

Grzech był tutaj wszędzie. Azirafal mógł go poczuć i mógł go posmakować. Był tak namacalny w powietrzu, że mógłby wyciągnąć dłoń i dotknąć go. Wszystkie jego rodzaje: obżarstwo, próżność, lenistwo… cóż, Azirafal nie mógł przypomnieć sobie wszystkich ich nazw, bo Grzech nie był obszarem, w którym się specjalizował, ale był całkiem pewien, że gdyby tylko uważnie się przyjrzeć, można znaleźć ich całkiem sporo.

Ale nie żeby chciał to robić.

Wiadomość, którą otrzymał od Crowleya była konkretna, Azirafal miał się spotkać z nim w tym miejscu i o tej porze. Pojawił się punktualnie, w przeciwieństwie do Crowleya, którego nie było widać nigdzie w zasięgu wzroku. To jednak nie zmartwiło anioła ani nie zaskoczyło - w szesnastym wieku Crowley wyrobił sobie nawyk eleganckiego, jego zdaniem, spóźniania się wszędzie. 

Azirafal nie miałby nic przeciwko jego zwyczajowej opieszałości, gdyby czekał na niego gdzieś indziej. Być może w miejscu z mniejszą ilością ludzi, głośnych dźwięków i migających świateł. Być może w miejscu, w którym skąpo odziana kobieta z ogromną fryzurą i krzykliwą szminką nie stałaby zbyt blisko niego i nie przyglądałaby się mu niepokojąco.

Dokładnie trzynaście minut później na ulicy pojawił się czarny Bentley. Zatrzymał się przy Azirafalu stojącym na chodniku i zaparkował w miejscu zdecydowanie zbyt ciasnym dla niego.

Właściwie to nawet nie było miejsce parkingowe, ale Crowley przejął się tym tak bardzo jak przejmował się wszystkim innym. Wysiadł z samochodu i stanął przed aniołem. 

\- Mogłeś ubrać się trochę porządniej - wytknął Crowley, marszcząc brwi na widok zwykłych, wełnianych spodni Azirafala i brązowego swetra.

\- Być może - odparł Azirafal niemal zirytowany. - Ale nie powiedziałeś mi w jakim dokładnie miejscu się spotkamy.

A nawet gdyby powiedział, nie miałoby to znaczenia. Anioł nie posiadał niczego tak fantazyjnego, jak to co zwykle nosił Crowley. A już na pewno w jego szafie nie było żadnych skórzanych kurtek ani dopasowanych i błyszczących czarnych spodni.

\- Nie sądziłem, że muszę ci mówić - powiedział Crowley. - Sądziłem, że byłeś tu już przynajmniej raz.

\- Anioł? W Las Vegas? - zapytał zaskoczony Azirafal. - Naprawdę, Crowleyu…

\- A czemu nie? - odpowiedział. - Tyle dusz do uratowania! - dodał, robiąc zamaszysty ruch dłonią wskazując naokoło. - Wszystko czemu twój rodzaj jest przeciwny w jednym miejscu.

\- Rzeczywiście - mruknął Azirafal i zerknął na długowłosą kobietę, która patrzyła teraz na Crowleya z większą nadzieją niż przed chwilą na niego.

\- Kobiety, alkohol, narkotyki - wymieniał Crowley, wyliczając każdą rzecz na palcach. - Pieniądze, hazard, przekupstwa, chciwość…

\- Tak, tak - przerwał mu Azirafal, machając dłonią. - Zrozumiałem.

\- Obiad? - zaproponował Crowley, wskazując na budynek w kształcie zamku za plecami anioła.

Duży, migający znak z napisem “Hotel i kasyno Excalibur” nie mówił nic o restauracji czy jedzeniu, ale Azirafal pozwolił Crowleyowi wprowadzić się do środka. Przy całym tym wszechobecnym Grzechu, ludzie tutaj równie dobrze mogli sobie wypracować zdrowy apetyt, więc musieli mieć jakieś miejsce, żeby móc go zaspokoić dobrym jedzeniem.

W środku Excalibur był równie głośny i krzykliwy jak na zewnątrz. Może nawet bardziej przez rząd maszyn stojących pod ścianą, które błyskały kolorowymi światłami i wyrzucały z siebie monety wprost do metalowych pojemników. Wystrój był przerażająco karykaturalnie stylizowany na średniowiecze, ale to Azirafal mógł wybaczyć. Właściciele i dekoratorzy na pewno nie żyli w ciemnych wiekach, więc skąd mogli wiedzieć jak bardzo odbiegają od rzeczywistości?

W restauracji było nieco zbyt ciemno i zdecydowanie mogli sobie darować taką ilość dymu, ale za to jedzenie było doskonałe. Excalibur może i nie miał sushi, ale za to miał kuchnię włoską, która była druga w kolejności ulubionych anioła. Zwłaszcza dobra kuchnia włoska. Azirafal rozkoszował się swoim kurczakiem alfredo i niemal zapomniał, że Crowley niewątpliwie sprowadził go tutaj z jakiegoś konkretnego powodu.

Jak na demona, Crowley był niezwykle dobrym człowiekiem, ale wciąż demonem, a demony zazwyczaj coś knuły. Zwłaszcza kiedy zatrzymywały kelnerkę, żeby zamówić kolejną butelkę wina.

\- Więc - zaczął Azirafal. - Dlaczego mnie tu zaprosiłeś?

\- Dlaczego pytasz? Nie mógłbym po prostu chcieć zjeść obiad ze starym przyjacielem?

\- Znam cię, stary wężu - odpowiedział Azirafal, wskazując widelcem na demona, co wyglądało trochę głupio, ponieważ na końcu wisiał kawałek kurczaka. - Poza tym obiad moglibyśmy zjeść w Anglii.

\- Potrzebowałem zmiany - powiedział Crowley wodząc wzrokiem między aniołem a młodym kelnerem mijającym ich stolik z tacą pełną brudnych talerzy.

Chłopiec potknął się i przewrócił, rzucając naczynia na podłogę. Azirafal nie obejrzał się, ale odchrząknął znacząco i wzniósł oczy do góry. Crowley wymamrotał coś co mogło być przeprosinami, pociągnął się za ucho i nagle kelner stał wyprostowany z tacą w ręku i talerzami na miejscu.

\- Musisz przestać to robić - skomentował Azirafal.

\- Nawyk - powiedział Crowley, wzruszając ramionami.

\- Jestem pewien, że tego słowa używają wszyscy ci ludzie - rzekł Azirafal, mrużąc oczy. - Przyjeżdżają tutaj spragnieni alkoholu, hazardu i kobiet i nazywają to nawykiem zamiast grzechem.

\- Oh, ale kobiety są w porządku - powiedział cicho Crowley, bardziej do swojego spaghetti z klopsikami niż do przyjaciela.

\- W porządku? Jak? - zapytał.

\- Po prostu są - powiedział Crowley tonem, którym sugerował koniec tematu.

Jednak Azirafal nie zamierzał dać mu się tak łatwo wymigać. Okłamywanie anioła nigdy dobrze mu nie wychodziło i też tak się nie kończyło. Posłał mu przeciągłe spojrzenie i nagle go olśniło.

\- Nie wierzę! - sapnął i odłożył wideleć, by wskazać na Crowleya palcem jak nauczyciel ze szkółki niedzielnej. - Z kobietami. Z ludzkimi kobietami.

\- No cóż, jeszcze nie natknąłem się na inny typ - powiedział sucho Crowley.

\- Ale dlaczego? - zapytał Azirafal. Było to niemal rozpaczliwe pytanie, wypowiedziane tonem, który sugerował, że po prostu nie rozumiał i to doprowadzało go do szaleństwa.

\- Mam potrzeby - odpowiedział prosto demon.

\- Nasz rodzaj nie ma potrzeb - zaprotestował Azirafal. - Z resztą ludzie też ich nie mają, jeśli chodzi o to. W tym przypadku mają pragnienia.

\- To bardzo podobne. Potrzeby i pragnienia - powiedział Crowley. Rzucił Azirafalowi niemal żałośnie wyglądające spojrzenie, ale ten wydawał się niewzruszony, więc skupił się z powrotem na swoim spaghetti. 

Przez długi moment obaj zajmowali się swoim obiadem, próbując zapełnić niezręczną ciszę jedzeniem.

\- Jak? - zapytał w końcu Azirafal, tonem przepełnionym ciekawością.

\- Jak? Co masz na myśli? - odpowiedział pytaniem zaskoczony Crowley. - Wiesz jak to działa równie dobrze jak ja.

\- Wiem jak to działa - rzucił niecierpliwie Azirafal. - Po prostu… przecież ty nie jesteś… to znaczy, nie masz… - urwał i wykonał niewyraźny gest dłonią. U kogokolwiek innego ten gest wyglądałby nieprzyzwoicie, ale anioł wyglądał przy tym na bezradnego. - Anioły są bezpłciowe.

\- Nie, jeśli się postarają - powiedział Crowley. Anioł wpatrywał się w niego z widelcem zamrożonym w połowie drogi do ust. Crowley odwzajemnił jego spojrzenie z szerokim uśmiechem. - Naprawdę jesteś ciekawy, hmm?

\- Cóż, tak - przyznał. - Właśnie powiedziałeś mi, że…

\- ...uprawiałem seks.

\- Właśnie - zgodził się Azirafal. - Z ludzkimi kobietami.

\- Głośniej, aniele. Nie sądzę, że usłyszeli cię przy tamtym stoliku.

\- Oczywiście, że jestem ciekawy! - powiedział, ignorując uwagę demona.

\- Mogę ci pokazać - zaproponował niezobowiązująco Crowley.

Azirafal zmarszczył brwi.

\- Nie jestem kobietą.

\- Nie? - zapytał rozbawiony Crowley. - Nie zauważyłem tego w ciągu sześciu tysięcy lat.

\- Crowleyu.

\- Azirafalu.

\- Mężczyźni nie mogą… uprawiać seksu z innymi mężczyznami - wytknął mu Azirafal.

\- Oczywiście, że mogą! - odpowiedział lekko oburzony Crowley.

\- A czy ty…? - zapytał anioł. - Z mężczyzną…?

\- Być może - powiedział Crowley wzruszając ramionami. - Ale teraz nie mówimy o mnie. Mówimy o tobie.

\- A ty twierdzisz, że możesz mi pokazać - powiedział powoli Azirafal.

\- Jeśli chcesz.

\- A ty czego chcesz? - zapytał.

\- Naprawdę, aniele - westchnął Crowley, sięgając przez stół, żeby chwycić mężczyznę za nadgarstek. - Po tylu latach powinieneś wiedzieć lepiej, niż zadawać demonowi takie pytanie.

Rozległ się głośny trzask, kiedy młody kelner ponownie się przewrócił, tym razem na stolik czteroosobowej rodziny. Wszyscy goście w restauracji zainteresowali się zamieszaniem i nie zauważyli, jak Crowley podnosi Azirafala z krzesła. Przyciągnął go do siebie i pstryknął palcami.

Azirafal zamrugał, widząc gwałtowną zmianę otoczenia i będąc zdezorientowany nagłą ciszą. Znajdowali się w dużym, lekko oświetlonym pokoju, nie tak ciemnym jak wnętrze restauracji i, co najważniejsze, pozbawionym dymu. 

\- Nienawidzę, kiedy to robisz - wymamrotał Azirafal. - To sprawia, że czuję się jakbym został uderzony przez ciężarówkę.

\- Czy kiedykolwiek zostałeś uderzony przez ciężarówkę? - zapytał Crowley.

\- Nie - przyznał anioł.

\- Więc skąd wiesz jakie to uczucie? - mruknął Crowley, a jego usta nagle zbliżyły się do szyi Azirafala.

\- Ja tylko… - urwał spięty, gdy usta Crowleya przesunęły się na jego szczękę. - Co ty robisz…

\- Cicho, aniele - powiedział Crowley. - Koniec rozmów.

I po tych słowach pocałował Azirafala, delikatnie, ale jednocześnie natarczywie, a jego język lekko przesuwał się po ustach anioła. Azirafal nie odpowiedział na jego pocałunek, jedynie stał nieruchomo w ramionach Crowleya, aż nie spróbował zaprotestować, a demon wsunął język do jego niespodziewanie otwartych ust. 

Dla Azirafala było to kompletnie obce uczucie. Nigdy wcześniej nie myślał o całowaniu kogokolwiek, nie mówiąc już o całowaniu Crowleya, który przecież był demonem, na miłość boską. Ale z gładkim i mokrym językiem Crowleya w swoich ustach poczuł dziwne ciepło i lekkie zawstydzenie, i nie mógł zrozumieć dlaczego jeszcze nigdy wcześniej tego nie próbował.

Crowley przesunął dłonie pod sweter Azirafala i pomógł mu go zdjąć, chwilę później pozbył się także swojej koszuli. Azirafal sapnął zaskoczony, kiedy długie palce Crowleya prześlizgnęły się po jego nagiej skórze. Był przytłoczony nadmiarem wrażeń, których wcześniej nigdy nie czuł, a nawet o nich nie marzył. Taka mała rzecz jak powolne przesuwanie koniuszków palców po jego klatce piersiowej i po bokach, sprawiła, że poczuł się oszołomiony i nagle zrozumiał dlaczego ludzie nazywają to potrzebą, a nie pragnieniem.

Zaczął się denerwować, kiedy jego spodnie zniknęły za sprawą jednego machnięcia dłonią, ale Crowley uspokoił go cichymi słowami i delikatnym dotykiem na talii i udach. I jak się okazało, Crowley miał rację co do anielskiej umiejętności do przestania być bezpłciowym, ponieważ kiedy dłoń jego demona przesunęła się jeszcze niżej, znalazła coś, wokół czego mogła się zacisnąć. 

\- Oh, mój… - sapnął Azirafal, czując dziwne ciepło w podbrzuszu. - Jak… nie wiem co robić…

\- Po prostu to co ja… - powiedział Crowley prowadząc dłoń anioła.

Znaleźli wspólny rytm, poruszając się ku sobie, wpychając się sobie w dłonie. To było powolne i szorstkie, prawie jak sen, a potem coraz szybsze aż Azirafal poczuł jak jego ciało zmierza do czegoś, czego jeszcze nie potrafił nazwać. 

Crowley ponownie go pocałował i Azirafal poczuł, że to już dla niego za wiele. Wszystko wydarzyło się zbyt nagle, jego wzrok stał się zamglony, ciało napięło się. Jego dziwne, niezrozumiałe jeszcze, ludzkie ciało dotarło na szczyt. Anioł wolną dłoń zacisnął na ramieniu Crowleya, starając się zrozumieć reakcję swojego ciała.

Chwilę później Crowley jęknął cicho w szyję Azirafala i doszedł w ten sam sposób co wcześniej anioł. 

\- Czy zawsze tak jest? - zapytał Azirafal, kiedy już odzyskał swój głos.

Crowley uśmiechnął się.

\- Szczerze, aniele, za każdym razem jest coraz lepiej.


End file.
